marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower, New York City, New York; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = World War II super soldier experiment | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Might not matter what you want, Tony. A leader has to plan for every outcome, not just the ones he wants. | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Product of a World War II super soldier experiment, Captain America was recovered from a block of ice years after a mission over Europe went disastrously wrong. Thrown into a future that he's still not used to, he brought an old-fashioned resolve to the Avengers' mission. Before the Pulse Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance, Captain America was seen heading to something big and metal by Black Widow. An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. went to Times Square to help him, but during the battle they found themselves in need of help, calling Thor, finally, with Thor's help they were able to destroy the enemy and defeat all of Hydra's soldiers in Times Square. The Pulse After a mysterious Pulse slammed the Earth, a phenomenon which affected technology worldwide, left strange energy signatures, and traces of an unknown material, Hydra, led by Viper, attacked New York to investigate how to extract power from this strange energy signatures. One of the Hydra's teams attacked Chinatown lead by a Captain's lifetime enemy, Baron Zemo, so Captain America decided to go there to defeat Zemo. Before finding him he faced an Hydra Power Armor in order to not have to defeat it while fighting Zemo. After defeating Zemo and clearing Chinatown, the Agent and his team headed to the Financial District, leaving the Captain with the feeling that the fight wasn't yet over. After all the fights and having cleaned once more New York the Captain attended a meeting with Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thor, and Reed Richards to collect all the things they know about the Pulse, Hydra, A.I.M. and Loki. After the reunion they arrived to the conclusion that the Pulse was a charged cloud of an "Isotope-8", a kind of compound capable of multiplying people's powers, that crashed the Earth, leaving all this energy lost in the planet and that was what their enemies were looking for. The heroes realized they could use this Iso-8 for good, boosting agents' and heroes' abilities against the new enhanced villains. Gods & Monsters Some time after the arrival of the Pulse, he was sent to a mission in the Empire State University to destroy a prototype of a Power Armor created by Hydra with A.I.M. technology. Dark Rites The Sentinels attacked the USS Intrepid and Captain was approached by a secret Defense Department source telling him to go to the Intrepid to investigate the reason of the Sentinels' attack. He learned that the Sentinels were working for R.A.I.D. and that they were moving in and around the Intrepid. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested withing five X-Men, who retreated to their base on Utopia, and created a new type of Iso-8. Captain America was among the Avengers who believed the Phoenix Force was way too powerful for the X-Men to leave them control it to their cravings, and that it would ultimately corrupt them and destroy the world. After facing Emma Frost, the Avengers concluded the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting those five X-Men. The Avengers continued to face the X-Men and other enemies trying to get their hands on the Phoenix Force's powers, and ultimately, the Phoenix Force left the mutants, and Earth. With their differences settled, both the Avengers and the X-Men continued to fight in the same side. The Syndicate An alliance sealed by Doctor Doom resulted in the creation of a mega-group composed of different criminal organizations with the aim to control the Iso-8. Tony helped to discover that the villains used magic from the Hand in order to bring back to life one of Captain America's old enemies from the World War II, the Red Skull. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Captain America's Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shield Fighting Category:Adventurers Category:Rogers Family Category:WWII Characters